As a user adds additional applications onto his data processing or computing device, he may need to increase the amount of data storage capacity in order to efficiently execute these applications. The user may incorporate additional data storage capacity in the form of one or more additional hard disk drives in order to increase data storage capacity. In many instances, the user may spend time performing a data storage capacity upgrade himself. Furthermore, the time involved, by the user, to add, replace, and reconfigure one or more additional hard disk drives may result in inconvenience and frustration to the user. In other instances, the user may resort to hiring one or more service technicians to perform the upgrade. However, the labor cost for performing the upgrade may be undesirable.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.